


The Littlest U.N.C.L.E Agent

by 26foxbuck221



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26foxbuck221/pseuds/26foxbuck221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place the morning after Napoleon Solo finds a blond haired, blue eyed child in a holding cell of a Thrush satrapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest U.N.C.L.E Agent

The Littlest U.N.C.L.E. Agent

Someone noted that there should be more stories of Illya while still little. This is what my Muse came up with. Enjoy. Oh, if you have any suggestions or requests. Please, let me hear them.

Tmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfu

His eyes flew open and breath caught slightly as he lay perfectly still. A slight frown creased his brow as he listened intently. Slowing sitting up, he raised his hand to his ears and snapped his fingers. The breath released in a soft elongated sigh. His hearing was not impaired. But it was so quiet!. The silence was not to be trusted. It was the lull before the storm. Both sides gathering strength, making their strategies. Trying to find the weaknesses in defense and offense and how to utilize them to insure victory for one army and defeat for the other. While those caught between sought to survive as best they could. 

He ran his hands slowly over the bedding covering him. The blankets were clean. The sheets were also, even smelling freshly laundered. Then the memories of the day before came flooding back. Amerikanskiy. It is said that they were fighting against the Nazi as well. He slipped out of bed and padded out into the corridor. Nightlights glowed dimly. He noticed that another door along the way was slightly ajar. Without thinking he crept to stand just outside and listened. The soft even breath of someone asleep. He paused only a moment then moved on. 

He came awake aware of another presence. His sixth sense kicking in. He watched as a dark shadow wafted away from his door. Throwing back the bedding, he reached for the robe he kept draped close by. Slipping into, he eased out the door and down the hall towards the living room. 

As he entered the room he did a quick scan. The sofa seemed to be now occupied by a small dark mass with a gleam of pale, almost platinum. He approached slowly before kneeling down. 

“Illya? Okay, hold on a second, I'll get Marion in on this.”

A few moments later he was knocking on another door and listening to a sleepy “Just at moment. Let me get descent.”

“Me and Illya will be making coffee.”

“Make it tea. I would like to be able to get a little more sleep, if Illya is able to go back to bed.”

“I could make the decaffeinated kind.”

“Ugh, no. No thank you. Tea will be fine.”

“All right, then. We men will be in the kitchen.”

He had to smile at the answering snigger reached him. He was relieved when the little Russian was easily enticed to be picked up and sat on a counter top while Solo snapped on the over head lighting. He froze as an eight year old gave him the cold Siberian glare he knew all to well in the adult and the boy crabbed to snap the light switch to off. Slowly Napoleon reached for the light switch again only to have the hand slapped away.  
“Idiot! Natsistskiy budet vidit, pridet.”* The latter was an angry hiss.

Marion strode into the dark room tightening the sash of her dressing gown. Napoleon cleared his throat. 

“Well, the first word was clear enough. I guess idiot is the same in both languages, what about the rest of it?”

“Napoleon, I don't understand. What is this about the Nazi coming?”

Napoleon let his chin drop to his chest, then slowly raised it as he gave a gusty sigh. “Damn. He still thinks this is war time Kiev. Night time black out.”

“Wait...war….Kiev?'

Napoleon sighed again, this time more softly. “Illya was eight years old when Germany invaded Russia. They took Kiev. Of course the Russians wanted it back.”

“And, Illya and his family were there? Oh, Napoleon. How do we convince him that there is no more war?”

“Carefully. In his mind it's the early 1940s. We have to keep up that illusion for the time being. We just have to make him understand that the war isn't here and never will be. How well do you remember your history on Allies and Axis?”

“The US, Great Britain, France and the Soviet Union against Germany and it's allies.”

“The Big Four will do nicely.”

She nodded slowly and feeling for the boy, moved to crouch to eye level. “Listen, Illyusa, we are very safe here. The Germans cannot come. There are many people making sure that they are stopped.”

“Nyet. There no safe place. Dimitry says the whole world at war. The Nazi are everywhere.”

Marion translated for Solo. 

“Translate for me.” Napoleon ran his hand up the boy's arm until his palm found the small cheek and cupped it gently.

“Listen to me.” He paused to give Marion time to translate, and then continued.

“We, April, Mark and I, took you got you out of that cell and away from the labs. Remember the airplane? There is no way anyone is taking you away from us now. Dimitry is wrong. The German's can't invade every place. I know, it must seem that way, but they are losing. Too many countries are sending men and arms to stop them.” Then Solo stopped. 

“I have a better idea. Get coats, we're going out. We'll show him that this city has not been bombed and isn't under curfew nor in black out.”

Marion didn't hesitate but fairly sprinted to her room to dress and grab her coat then went to Illya's room to get clothing and jacket. She even thought to grab a jacket for Solo as well as she passed his room. 

“Never mind the clothes, we won't need to be out long.” Solo slipped into the coat and slipped Illya into his over the pajamas. Picking the boy up from the counter he strode to the door and out to the elevator. 

The corridor lights had been dimmed and Illya's eyes tracked to the ceiling. Marion lay a gentle hand on his head.

“It's all right. Napoleon is telling the truth, the lights pose no danger.”

The little head lowered to take her in then at Napoleon. “It quiet. No planes, no shelling”

When Marion translated the statement the muscles in Solo's jaw twitched. “I told you. The Nazi are not here. We're going to show you.”

Marion translated solumnly.

They passed through security into the car pool. Picking out a non-descript chevy, Solo pulled out into the street and headed towards Time Square. Marion held the little Russian in her lap as he pressed his face against the window. She rolled it down so he could get a good look at the tall buildings with their brightly lit marques. Solo made a stop at an all night coffee shop for some java and one hot chocolate and drove to the an overlook that gave a good view of the Hudson River. 

“How far away from war?”

“A very long way. Many, many miles.” She was so tempted to utter “time as well” but knew better. 

Silence reigned in the vehicle as the three sipped their beverages. Slowly the little boy relaxed against Marion and she gave him a gentle hug. After a few moments an arm sneaked up until little fingers found the pulse point in her throat. She slowly turned her head. Just enough to catch Solo's eye.

“I think I have found his white noise.”

Napoleon reached over to take the cup of still warm chocolate from the relaxing fingers, noticing the half lidded blue eyes, now unfocused.

“Time to get back to base.”

Once parked, he took the sleeping Russian from her and they headed back to the apartment. 

“You're a good friend, Napoleon Solo.”

“Illya would do the same for me. We watch each others back's.”

She laughed softly. “He would have you both sequestered in the lab trying to find the cure for what ailed you.”  
“Same thing, really. We both do what we do best, I suppose. Illya knows his way around a lab. Me? I wouldn't have a clue. Oh, don't bother with setting your alarm. Sleep in. I'll entertain him with English lessons.”

She sniggered warmly as she kissed him on the cheek. “I don't want to miss that. Entertaining, I can just imagine. Good night you two. Well, morning, but I'm sure you catch my meaning.”

Solo carried his cargo into his room and laid the boy on the bed. Thanks to a tight wad Financial Department, it wasn't unusual for Section ll's to have to share tight living space. But when the Russian shifted in his sleep to press his ear to the brunet's sternum, something caught in Napoleon's throat. The adult Kuryakin was not a trusting soul. But at one point in his life, he had been among a group of people he had been able to trust, a time of war. And Solo was becoming glad that this little boy had survived. Even if he never shared the tale.

“No nightmares tonight, tovarishch. Sleep well.”

tmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfutmfu

*Nazi will see, they will come


End file.
